


I'm a Liar

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape Recovery, Slight Mention of Rape, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Ray of Sunshine, abuse recovery, its based on an amy shark song, riku is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: “Please” Riku pleads, the rest of the words die on his tongue as they laugh. This time Riku does cover his ears, digging his nails into his skin and squeezing his eyes shut so hard he sees stars.Then, the front door swings open, bouncing off the wall. His savior has blue eyes and a soft hand that they hold out for him. “Sora” Riku breathes and for a moment time stops.Those same soft hands protect him, as Sora steps in between Riku and them.Later on, Riku finds those same hands, bleed for him.





	I'm a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off of 'I'm a Liar' by Amy Shark. Which you can listen to here>>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQfgFeKnEMo  
> I don't know why I thought of Riku when this song came on, but I did. 
> 
> The italics are the song lyrics.  
> Please let me know what you think! :)

_ Fall into the shower _ __  
_ Useless and cold _ __  
_ And you don't ask that much of me _ __  
_ The tiles are freezing _ __  
  


Rikus on the floor now, coughing, gasping,  **_suffocating_ ** . He shivers. 

 

_ Oh, wrap your hand around the back of my head.  _

 

Someone’s there, grabbing his neck. Fingers dig into his skin, it  **_burns._ ** Suddenly, Riku’s reeling back, stomach sick, world blurring. He vomits. They laugh and shove him again. Those fingers leave bruises on the back of his neck. 

  
  


_ Oh, I'm a liar, I'm whatever you said _ __  
  


Riku opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He tries to stand. He’s yanked up off the floor, feet sliding across the cold tile. 

They drag him out the bathroom. 

He wants to vomit again. 

 

_ There's a fire in you that gets me all upset _ __  
  


Everything’s distorted now, it’s like he’s looking through a kaleidoscope. His head hurts. 

**Where is he again?**

 

_ And I'll bring up the past while you try to touch my leg _ __  
  


He’s sitting on their bed now. His clothes hang loosely off his body. They’re touching his leg now, hands gripping too harshly. 

“Stop.” He chokes out. They don’t listen, so Riku bites his lip until he tastes copper. 

 

_ But I can't get home and I live down the street _

 

He shouldn’t be  **here.**

**When was the last time he went home?**

Would they even let him in? The room spins, and Riku vomits again. He stumbles to the door. 

 

_ There's a park full of weirdos looking at me _ __  
  


Everything outside is too much. It’s too bright, to loud. Riku squints and stumbles, losing his footing on the stairs. There’s a park across the street and there’s no doubt they’ve all seen him. His skin burns as what feels like a million eyes land on him. He feels them leave marks, etching their judgements into his skin. 

 

_ Oh, wrap your hand around the back of my head _ __  
  


He’s caught up with him now. Angry fingers wrap around his upper arm. He tries to pull him back

“No” Riku  thinks and he yanks his arm back, stumbling more. They grab at him again. 

 

_ Oh, I'm a liar, I'm whatever you said _ __  
  


He’s struggling now, they’ve got him trapped. 

He screams until they clamp their hand over his mouth. Riku bites down and this time the copper he tastes isn’t his own. 

 

_ There's a fire in you that gets me all upset _ __  
  


“No good” they’re speaking to him now, harsh words they hiss into his ear. All the blood in Rikus body freezes. He wants to cover his ears. 

They’ve got him in the house now. They start to shut the door. There’s hands on him now. 

 

_ And I'll bring up the past while you try to touch my leg _ __  
  


“Please” Riku pleads, the rest of the words die on his tongue as they  _ laugh.  _ This time Riku does cover his ears, digging his nails into his skin and squeezing his eyes shut so hard he sees stars. 

Then, the front door swings open, bouncing off the wall. His savior has blue eyes and a soft hand that they hold out for him. “Sora” Riku breathes and for a moment time stops. 

Those same soft hands protect him, as Sora steps in between Riku and  **_them._ **

**_Later on, Riku finds those same hands, bleed for him._ **

 

_ Please take me home, wrap me in a towel _ __  
  


Sora, is an old friend, one Riku had long since abandoned.  **_They’d_ ** convinced Riku that he didn’t need him. Riku only needed  **_them._ **

Now Sora was leading him home, his hand in Riku’s was soft, and warm. 

 

_ The marks are all gone _ __  
  


Riku doesn’t know how long he sat in the shower that day. Letting the hot water roll over his back, burning his skin, like he was trying to burn their touch away. He felt nauseous. 

 

_ I'm feeling myself again _ __  
  


Sora sat on the floor outside of the shower, talking like Riku had never abandoned him. Riku closed his eyes and listened to Sora’s familiar ramble. 

 

_ Please take me home, wrap me in a towel _

 

Riku spent the first week either in bed or in the shower. Sora stayed right at his side and if Riku asked him to leave, Sora would. 

Sora slept on the couch for that first week. 

 

_ The marks are all gone _ __  
  


Over time the bruises began to fade from darkish purple to ugly yellow. Riku glared af the yellowing bruises and the old scars in the mirror and started to wear Sora’s sweaters to hide them. Later he covered all the mirrors in the house. 

Sora didn’t mention it. 

 

_ I'm feeling myself again _ __  
  


Old friends came to visit. They sat at the edge of the bed and laughed and told stories. 

After the 3rd or 4th visit Riku felt himself relaxing in their presence. 

 

_ Please take me home, wrap me in a towel _ __  
  


The nightmares kept Riku awake most nights. Some nights he would jolt out of bed with a scream, but some nights he would wake up sobbing, feeling like there were fire ants under his skin. He’d take a shower and Sora would sit outside and talk to him. 

 

_ The marks are all gone _ __  
  


By the next season the bruises had faded completely and were replaced by smears of paint. 

 

_ I'm feeling myself again _ __  
  


Sora bought Riku a new paint set and he found himself painting again, like he used to. He painted a giant picture of Sora, as a thank you. 

 

_ Please take me home, wrap me in a towel _ __  
  


Its two seasons before Riku could face his parents again. His mother cried and hugged him and his father even awkwardly patted him on the back. 

Riku only showered twice when they got home and Sora told him he was proud of him. 

 

_ The marks are all gone _ __  
  


Sora took him to get a tattoo on his 21st birthday. 

He got a large on on his forearm to cover the large scar that  **they’d** given him for dropping a coffee mug. 

His tattoo was of a key. 

 

_ I'm feeling myself again _ __  
  


By the time the 3rd season had rolled around Riku had reapplied for school. 

Sora had helped him apply for art school. 

He submitted the painting of Sora and got accepted.  

Later that same day, he uncovered all the mirrors. 

 

_ Fall into the shower _ __  
_ Useless and cold _ __  
  


Riku still had the nightmares, though less frequently as before. 

But they still left him gasping for air and running to the bathroom. 

 

_ And you stand there and look at me _ __  
  


It’d been 2 years since Sora had busted into the house and reminded Riku he was worth saving. 

A lot of things had changed, but the one thing that never wavered was Sora. Sora was always there. 

He still got up and followed Riku to the bathroom to rub his back when he threw up, or to talk to him while he hid in the shower for hours. 

 

_ Tryna' make sense of it all _ __  
  


Riku graduated 3 years later and Sora was there, sitting with Riku's parents and cheering him on. 

 

_ Tryna' make sense of it all _ __  
  


The painting of Sora won all kinds of awards and Riku received offers from several different art institutions. 

Later that week Sora asked him on a date. 

They ate pizza and went to the arcade. 

 

_ Tryna' make sense of me _ __  
  


5 years after graduation Sora proposed. 

 

_ Wrap your hand around the back of my head _ __  
  


The hand on the back of Rikus neck was so soft and gentle. Even after almost 10 years of being together, Sora’s hands were still so gentle with him. 

“I do” Sora’s smile could rival the sun on the brightest day. 

“I do” Riku stumbles through the words, a lump in his throat. 

  
  


_ Oh, I'm a liar, _

 

“I don’t want kids and that’s that Sora! End of discussion” 

 

_ I'm whatever you said _

 

_ “ _ Riku, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’ll be an amazing dad.” 

__  
_ There's a fire in you that gets me all upset _ __  
  


_ “ _ Hey kids! Who you think is better at Mario Kart? Me or your dad?” Sora grinned at him 

“You’re going down old man” he replied. 

Laughter filled their house. 

 

_ And I'll bring up the past while you try and touch my leg.  _

 

Sora’s hand was resting on his thigh, and Riku took it between his hands, running his fingers over the remnants of the scars on his knuckles. 

“Thank you, for everything Sora” Riku whispered. 


End file.
